


Deku

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: The Legend of Link: Tales through the Multiverse [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst, Dark, character introspection, i've never played ocarina of time sorry if there's inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Ever wondered why Link screams when he puts on the Deku mask? Because I did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Jane sent me a thing a nintendo rep said about the deku mask and i immediately thought of this. also pls don't spoil me w/ explanations, i'm only halfway through snowhead

There was something wildly different between being  _ forced _ into the body of a juvenile Deku Scrub, and  _ willingly  _ becoming one. Link stared at the mask in his hand, trembling despite himself. What happened to the “brave hero”, the one who saved Hyrule with naught but an ocarina and his sword? He swallowed nervously, taking a deep breath to steel himself. He could do this. It’s just a mask, he could take it off anytime he wanted. 

 

He put the mask on.

 

He wasn’t prepared for the wave of despair that hit him like a physical blow. He gripped his hair tightly, almost dropping to his knees.

 

_ HELP!! I DON’T WANT TO BE TRAPPED! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! _

 

He screamed, giving in to his jelly legs and dropping to the rough thatch roof below him. He felt his body changing, soft flesh withering and cracking as it changed from meat to wood. His eyes burned, growing larger and drying out as a red haze descended over his vision. He shrank almost a foot, joints popping as his feet grew and his fingers melded together. The entire thing took maybe two seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

  
He’d just wanted a heart piece.


End file.
